


I Refuse To Ignore You

by Texansoftboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Eric Cartman X Kyle Broflovski, Internet Friends AU, Kyman au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texansoftboy/pseuds/Texansoftboy
Summary: Kyle Broflovski is a homeschool student in his senior year of high school. His life takes a turn after noticing a message from a stranger in his inbox.





	1. Introduction

I Refuse To Ignore You  
Introduction  
* * *

Click click clack click 

He cringed at the sound as he typed away on his keyboard, trying to finish his paper. You’d think after all these years he would of at least learned to tolerate the noise. But, He had came to the conclusion a few years back that his hatred for the clicks and clacks from the keys only grew over the years.

Clack clack click click clack click 

The teenager soon sighed with relief, he was finally fucking done for the day. He saved, submitted his work and then closed all his tabs without a second thought. It had just been an average uneventful day filled with schoolwork and studying in the Broflovski household. Well, At least for the oldest: Kyle Broflovski. His younger adopted brother Ike had been neglecting his work and instead spending his day watching YouTube. Kyle of course could tell their mother but he was no snitch. In all honesty, he could probably use a break too. The teenager had been working since morning and tensed when he saw what time it was. Had he really been working for that long?

He yawned and glared slightly. It wasn’t that late but it felt like his body was begging him to get some much needed sleep. There was one thing he knew that would help improve his mood. He opened up a tab and started typing, his fingers tensed slightly. All he was going to do was check in on the guys for a few minutes.

As he logged in he couldn’t help but feel rather desolate. He was just the average teenager except for the fact he didn’t go to school like most kids his age. Instead of getting the high school experience, his mother thought it would be best for him to be homeschooled after talking to one of their neighbors. The Cotswolds... He couldn’t believe their paranoia rubbed off on her. They had a daughter a few years older than him who had been homeschooled her whole life. Rebecca Cotswolds was the perfect example of the type of excellence his mother was striving for when it came to him. 

He understood his mother had good intentions and most of the time he didn’t really mind spending most of the day at home. After awhile he did notice his social life had took a turn for the worst. Turns out being trapped in your room most of the day made you lonely... He didn’t have the guts to mention this to his mother though. He didn’t need to listen to one of her lectures. 

He wasn’t completely alone though. He had two close friends: Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick. The three of them met in a chat room for their favorite childhood show Terrance and Phillip about three years ago. The three had been best friends ever since.

Kenny and Kyle would message each other around once a week, sometimes more and sometimes less. He was pretty busy with work and school. It takes him awhile to respond but once he didn’t hear from the blond for four months, it almost felt like the dude had died or something. When they did talk, the blond would always brag about the girl he was currently with to him and Stan. He lived a couple states over in a small town, kinda like his. He told him about the small trailer park his family lived at. He said he liked it because of all the new faces that would come and go. Plenty of girls he didn’t need to make an actual commitment to. 

Stan and him were much closer friends though. The two of them would message each other almost daily and every once in awhile they would video chat. Stan lived in Denver, which is actually really close to the small Colorado town he was from but he doubt his parents would ever let him meet someone he had met online. He could dream though… When Stan would tell him about the latest Denver High School antic he found himself picturing he was there; Sitting in a lunchroom and talking to him face to face.. 

He snapped out of it after hearing someone yelling his name. He just rolled his eyes. He didn’t need his mother’s nagging tonight. He was a 17 year old senior yet his mother treated him like some type of child. She acted like he couldn’t make his own decisions. In the summer he had asked his mom if he could spend his senior year going to the local high school. All he got was a simple no from his father while his mother instead yelled at him for a couple hours every time he mentioned it to her.

Kyle just wanted to get out of the house and meet people. He was so desperate for some type of social interaction he had to make a secret social media account. He knew if his mother were to ever find out about his secret life online that would be the end of his friendship with Kenny and Stan forever. He’d be back to being alone…

He quickly logs into his account and glances at the conversation from yesterday. Stan had been telling him about this disaster of a date he had went on with his girlfriend Wendy. He had gotten so worked up that he puked when she leaned in to kiss him. She of course forgave him, the restaurant staff that cleaned up the mess didn't though, even after Stan had offered to clean it himself. Kyle smiled at the fact this was the second restaurant Stan had been banned from. He writes him a message and waits for a reply.

As he waits he notices an unread message from someone.


	2. The Average Internet Troll

Kyle’s eyes examined the simple message and looked at who had sent it. He could of sworn he had seen or at least heard the username: Cartmanbrah before but he couldn't piece together why it seemed so familiar. The young ginger glanced at the time. Sure, it was late and he was tired but his sudden curiosity got the best of him. He needed to find out who was messaging him… 

11:15 10/14  
Cartmanbrah: Hey 

It was such a harmless greeting but something about it stuck out to him. It was most likely the fact it wasn’t Stan or Kenny...It was someone new. He couldn’t help but feel almost excited but still proceeded with caution. 

11:25 10/14  
Kbroflovski: Who the fuck is this?

Okay… maybe not with too much caution but instead with more curiosity. Kyle sat anxiously waiting for a reply. 

11:29 10/14  
Cartmanbrah: Hey watch your fucking language.

11:30 10/14  
Cartmanbrah: I’m one of Stan’s friends. Are you Kyle? He never shuts up about you when we video chat. 

The redhead blushed slightly before writing back.

11:32 10/14  
Kbroflovski: Yeah, I’m Kyle

11:33 10/14  
Kbroflovski: Why are you messaging me?

11:35 10/14  
Cartmanbrah: Like I said, he never stops talking about you. I honestly don't see why he likes you though, you seem to be a total bitch.

 

Kyle glared at his screen as he read the message. This fucking asshole… As he rereads it over a few times his face grows slightly warm. Why the fuck would Stan be friends with someone like him? At least now he knew why his username looked familiar, Stan must of mentioned him one night while they were talking. 

11:40 10/14  
Kbroflovski: I’m not a bitch. 

11:42 10/14  
Cartmanbrah: Are you sure about that?

 

He rolled his dark green eyes and then noticed a message from Stan. He couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed. He wanted to talk to him but at the same time he wasn’t done with this troll… He took a deep breathe in. Stan would worry if he didn’t answer.

11:46 10/14  
Standground: What’s up dude! How’s your day been?

11:50 10/14  
Kbroflovski: Same as always I guess, except some asshole won’t leave me alone. 

11:51 10/14  
StanM: Who? Who do I need to fight?

Kyle smiled a little. Stan wasn’t as overprotective as his mother but came pretty close. He didn’t mind it most of the time, he thought it was sweet he cared so much about him.

11:53 10/14  
Kbroflovski: His username is Cartmanbrah? He says you two are friends or something. 

Just as he pressed send, another message from him hit his inbox. He decided to read it without hesitation, out of habit. 

11:53 10/14  
Cartmanbrah: Did I scare you off or are you just ignoring me? 

11:55 10/14  
Kbroflovski: Still here, waiting for you to say something interesting. 

 

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Kyle couldn’t help but flinch at the sound of his inbox filling with messages. They were all from Stan.

11:55 10/14  
Standground: Dude he’s a complete asshole.

11:55 10/14  
Standground: You should really stay away from him.

11:55 10/14  
Standground: Cartman is bad news dude. You two would hate each other.

He rolled his eyes as his best friend lectured him. He had no idea why he felt  
The need to be so controlling over him, he was just slightly older… The more he thought about everything the more confused and angry he got. Yet, One question repeated in his mind over and over again as he read the messages. And he typed it and sent it without thinking. Moments like this he couldn’t help but be blunt. 

11:57 10/14  
Kbroflovski: Then why are you friends with him? 

Despite the fact it showed that Stan had read his message he couldn’t see him making any effort to reply. Kyle pressed his hands to his cheeks in attempt to rest his head. He was tired and didn’t care about the answer anymore. He just wanted to talk to his best friend. At midnight though he saw that his best friend had logged off without answering his question or even saying goodnight… Which wasn’t like him. 

He sighed and was just about to log off when he heard the ding of a new message. He froze and felt his eyes dart away from the logout button.

12:05 10/15  
Cartmanbrah: Something interesting? Hm. What are you interested in other than petty arguments? 

Kyle rolled his eyes.

12:06 10/15  
Kbroflovski: took you that long to come up with that? 

12:06 10/15  
Cartmanbrah: Like you could do better.

Kyle’s eyes scanned his profile picture looking for a good insult to throw at him. He was easy to tell he was overweight and around his age. His light brown hair was slightly mess and a few strands of hair hung over his big brown eyes. He had a stupid grin on his fat face and he was proudly showing off his middle finger in his profile picture. 

12:07 10/15  
Cartmanbrah: come on Jew, I’m getting bored

12:07 10/15   
Kbroflovski: Fatass.

12:08 10/15  
Cartmanbrah: really that’s it?

12:09: 10/15  
Kbroflovski: yep.

12:10 10/15  
Cartmanbrah: I see you’re wearing a Terrance and Phillip shirt in your profile picture, good taste. Favorite episode?

12:13 10/15  
Kbroflovski: Easy question Fatass; A noble gas Season 35 Episode 7. 

12:12 10/15  
Cartmanbrah: The scene where they fart on the queen of Canada? Classic!

12:14 10/15  
Kbroflovski: Remember the wedding episode? 

12:15 10/15  
Cartmanbrah: fuck yeah I do!

12:16 10/15  
Kbroflovski: Hey now, Watch your fucking language Fatass. 

Kyle found himself staring more at the profile picture and couldn’t help but find him sorta attractive in his own way. Sure he was fat and was clearly wearing a stained red hoodie but something about him made the ginger feel different in the best way possible. He stopped paying attention to how tired he was and the time.

2:49 10/15  
Cartmanbrah: Jew it’s late and I’m tired. Talk to you tomorrow, alright?

Kyle could already picture how furious his mother would be if she knew he was still up… Yet he didn’t want to stop talking. They were theorizing about the last episode that ended in a cliffhanger: The End part 1 Season 55, episode 9 Phillip woke up no longer being able to fart and the show ended before Terrance could help him. The Fatass had just mentioned a point he never thought of before. 

2:53 10/15  
Cartmanbrah: Jew? You there?

Kyle snapped out of it. They could talk tomorrow. 

2:54 10/15  
Kbroflovski: Yeah I’m here. Goodnight Fatass.

2:55 10/15  
Cartmanbrah: goodnight Jew.


End file.
